The Governor Arrival (RTS)
The Governor Arrives is the third main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Safety, it needs 3 starts to be played (the three ones player earned in the previous mission) . Plot The supply run group return to Woodbury where they spot two men and a locker with a walker in one side, in the opposite side there is Gene and Dr. Stevens, when Hero asks what's going on, Philip Blake, says that he's gonna take over Woodbury so they don't had to work for Gene anymore, however Gene tries to convince the player's group that Philip isn't even able to keep alive his own brother or niece. Garret questions wich side is the right one, and the side choice is left at player's hands 'Side with Philip: '''Hero, Garret and Darius attack Woodbury soldiers indicating they are on Philip's side,Lilly who is in the opposite side says they are traitors, they fight alongside Philip and his brother Brian shoot and kill Gene Gavin, Stevens runs inside Woodbury to warn the other soldiers. '''Side with Gene: '''Hero and Lilly join Gene while Garret and Darius join too, as they fight Gene asks the hero,Garret, Darius, Lilly and Sandy to cover him, as they do they find more marauders and they kill them, when they return they find that Gene has been shot after the fight the Woodbury gates opens revealing Dr. Stevens and the fellow Woodburians:Bruce, Gloria, Gabriel and Joshua Lee Hamilton as Lee spots Lilly he instantly sides with her and Gene's team, as this happens Gloria asks why Hero, Garret and Darius are on Philip's side (Determinately) , however Garret tries to convince her to join Philip's side but she refuses, she is taking secretly a knife to stab Garret when Darius notices the action, takes a gun and shoots Gloria, the shot sound starts another fight, after fighting the wave of marauders the bullet sound attracted, the lifeless body of Bruce lies in the ground, as the fight is still Dr. Stevens claims the Player, Garret, Darius, Lilly, Sandy and Lee to get inside Woodbury, all they enter and leave the Blake brothers to deal with the walkers, however the scenario passes to night. Later in the next cutscene Philip throws a grenade trought the fence wich breaks the fence allowing walkers to come in, Nick Parsons, Hero, Garret and Darius take shelter on a woodbury's building, however an herd approaches them and a fight engages, later Hero uses a gun trought the window to shoot walkers and kill soldiers. Philip takes Woodbury finally and takes Sandy and Mirabelle as captives, everyone else is looking horrorified Philip claims that if the other three soldiers don't come out he will kill the woodburians, Garret, Darius and Hero reveal their location and are taken as captives. Credits *Hero Player *Garret *Darius *Sandy *Nick Parsons *Lilly Caul *Mitchell Jr. ''(Determinant) *Gene Gavin *Mirabelle *Gloria *Caesar Martinez *Stevens *Philip Blake *Brian Blake *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Dusty *Bruce *Joshua Lee Hamilton Deaths *Bruce *Gloria *Gene Gavin Rewards After siding with Geneor Philip Player will earn 2 starts After completing the episode player earns another star